shinigami star
by masternelly36
Summary: lucy got kicked out the guild and runs off to the south off fiore. what if she meets a certain purple head that can transform into a cat. the training begins and on the way she meets a certain orange head. wink wink. please review and tell me who you want lucy to end up with details are at the end of chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

lucy pov

I ran and ran. tears pooling out of my eyes. my legs felt numb but I didn't care. I wanted to get as far away from that filthy place as possible.

flashback

I was sitting at the bar with my head in my hands. everyone seemed so distant as if they wanted to avoid me it started happening when lisanna came back. but its not because of her that's for sure. I got shaken out of my thought when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around. natsuu! I practically squealed being blinded by joy to realize what he was going to do. I dimmed doen once I saw he was trying to hold in a scoff and a roll of his eyes. I stayed silent until the most unpredictable thing happened. natsu grabbed me by the hair and lifted me upwards. aaaaahh! I shreaked out in pain. mwahhaa! natsu laughed manically. if that hurts then how much will this natsu snickered setting his hand on fire as he started to burn off my guild mark. noooo! guys do something! I screamed. oh shut it! your a piece of trash no one in here even likes you! gray shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. w-what? I asked thinking that this was all just a bad dream. you heard gray. erza spoke up everyone in the guild had a discussion after you left and actually everyone agreed you were weak even levy and to be quite honest your quite the whiny brat erza explained munching her cake. yeah it always I need rent money lets do a job natsu mocked. and when we do the job your no help what so ever you hide behind your spirits and you take all the money even though you practically didn't even do the job gray added. your just a nuisance that we don't need .cana glared. natsu then picked me up and kicked me hard on my side and pushed me out the guild.

flashback end

I got in my apartment and cryed myself to sleep that night what will I do?

 _ **I hope you like my first chapter it was a bit small but the next chapter is gonna be epic you might see a familiar orange headed shinigami. peace out**_

 _ **masternelly 36**_


	2. Chapter 2

im sorry the last chapter was crappy but I did promise this chapter was gonna be epic did I not? lets get started.

lucy pov

sun beams hit my face from the half open curtains. dammit I muttered as I dragged my limp body out of bed and stretched my numb legs. I stumbled over to my mirror in the bathroom and looked at my reflection. oh joy! I muttered sarcastically to know one in particular. one word you would use to describe me write now would be: total mess. I stripped of my clothes and stepped inside my bath tub and turned the shower on as I let the hot water stream down my clean porcelain skin. oww I winced as a sharp pain hit m hand were my guild mark used to be. I turned my attention to my hand. crap I yelped. my hand was blistered and a bit swollen. very ugly I thought bitterly. stupid flamer idiot he is such a piss taker. I snickered as I scrunched up my nose. he doesent know when to stop does he I saved him plenty and he doesent do jack to thank me. what an ass I sneered. there is cana as well. she called me a nuisance when im not only stronger than her but she would have even gotten through the first round in tenrough without me. there all assholes I muttered. I stepped out of the bath and rapped a towl around myself and went to my wardrobe. I put a pair of high wisted gray jeans on with black ankle boots and a white crop top. gate of the maiden I open thee virgo I summoned. punishment hime ? ( princess) no punishment virgo and you can quit calling me princess now also I want you to pack my stuff were leaving I quickly explained. yes prin- I mean lucy virgo started as she started to pack. no were was it? I tapped a finger on my chin. aaha its in my top draw! I ran over to my desk and punched the top draw to open it. here we are! I smiled. I picked up a black leather fingerless glove and put it on my swollen hand. that should do the trick o one can see the ugly hand now at least till it goes down anyways I beamed walking over to virgo. done? I questioned. yes lucy she bowed and puffed back to the celestial world with my belongings. awesome! I cheered. I walked over to my door and opened it with a slight creek. I ran out the house cautiously and started running off to the train station. ticket...to...south fiore I huffed. yes mam the lady behind the counter replied giving me my ticket. thanks I took the ticket out off her hands and rushed off to the train station. lucy sama? Is that you? I heard a gentle voice... wendy. yeah im fine just going on a solo mission see ya! I lied rushing off. she didn't kick me out she doesent even know she is such a kind hearted child I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. maybe one day we will meet again wendy one day I softly smiled fresh tears lining my eyes. I scooted to a stop In front off the train and hopped in. how am I going to become stronger? the question kept running through my mind. ill sleep on it I decided I layed down and I was out like a light.

what did you think? I loved the whole wendy and lucy scene. I also want you guys to decide what shinigami I should pear lucy with. ichigoxlucy, aisenXlucy, byakuyaxlucy or shuheixlucy? see you tomorrow

masternelly36


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for voting on who you want lucy to be peared up with. the first to get 5 votes wins. :)

lucy pov

am, mam ,mam! I was being shaken violently. what! I screamed in the train conductors face. y-you n-n-need to get o-off the t-train. the conductor replied a little shaken up. sorry! I apologized. I knew I was groggy when I woke up but to this extent?! oh well it just something I will have to work on. I got out off my seat and stumbled out the train. I inhaled and exhaled the fresh scent of grass as I walked past a flower shop. it was quite deserted and the place gave me the creeps. ooooooooooow! I heard a deafening howl. I turned around and there was a massive snake like creature. it had a massive pitch black whole in its chest. I got my whip out and started attacking it. but to know avail I didn't land a scratch. I started running and running. it brang back memories from when I was running away from jude when I ran away from fairy tail when I couldn't stop crying I didn't stop I let them control me . why am I always running! I turned around to face the ugly creature. im not running any more! I stood my ground and everything went in slow motion. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a completely different place it was pitch black with a few stars hear and there. were am I? I asked as my voice echoed in the night. its a place you created in your mind. a soft voice said. I turned around and saw a women she was beautiful she had black shiny hair that reached her waist she had golden eyes and golden armour with a star inplanted on the breast plate. she had a navy blue skirt and black boots with yellow heels. who are you! I shouted to her. you still don't know? I have called out to you so much. my name Is celestia. we don't have time to talk though hurry up and find my blade before the hollow eats your soul. what? I shouted but she already disappeared. all of a sudden loads of oxes appeared and they had ribbons attached to them. I spotted one with a red ribbon and I was instantly drawn to it. I opened the box. what are you waiting for take out the blade. I heard celestia's warm voice. I grabbed hold of the blade. I was instantly back to reality and I slashed the so called hollow with my sword it disappeared into the air. I looked at myself I was in a black shihocsho with straw sandles and my hair was now done up in a bun. I looked at the sword in my hand. it was very big but it was also very beautiful it had a golden hilt and gard with a few diamonds and the blade was very sharp and shiny as well. I strapped the blade to my back. I noticed my body on the floor. eeeeek! I let out a startled squeal. how is my body on the floor if im in my body? I asked to know one in particular. I grabbed my body and I suddenly felt dizzy. I fluttered my eyes and I was wearing my usual clothes that I came here in. thank god for that. I made my way down town to the shops and went down a weird pathway. I saw a weird shop that caught my eye. the urahara shop? I walked in and saw a man wearing a stripy white and green hat. he noticed my presence and welcomed me.

kisuke pov

I was talking to yoruichi in cat form when the bells jingled and a blonde girl came in. she had amazing spiritual energy the same energy I felt earlier when the hollow was defeated. it was defiantly her alright. but we will wait until another hollow comes along just to make sure. how may I help you? I asked. well im new to town and all so I was hoping I could get a souvenir like a key chain or something. she replied back smiling. sure key chains are over there at the far end of the shop I replied back. she came back with a star key chain it had a blue ribbon with a golden star attached to it with the word karkara in yellow letters on it. she bought it and left happily. she must be her the way she lets her spirit energy run free like that yoruichi spoke up. yeah we will wait until another hollow shows up then we will explain everything to her I added.

so how did you guys like the chapter? so far so good right. keep on voting. see you tomorrow :)

masternelly36


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for voting currently aizen x lucy is in the lead! carry on voting. im making a Halloween special on the 1st November because I wouldn't want you to take time to read this on Halloween! Halloween is a special day but if you don't celebrate Halloween I have a lucy one shot chapter you could read on my account. kay! :) Anyways lets get on with the story!**

lucy pov

I walked out the urahara shop smiling. the key chain I bought was simple yet elegant I loved it. this key chain would actually look nice on the bottom of that sword I used to deafeat that monster. what was that monster it wasn't like any other I had encountered during missions it was powerful I coudnt sense magical power from it though. it was something different almost spiritual. like a mass of energy it was weird. I rid myself of thoughts about the unusual monster. I skipped down the path to my hotel. I pressed my hand up against the door and pushed. I was about to come inside the hotel when the ground shook. what the? I shuffled around and grabbed my whip from my navy blue shoulder bag. what is this energy im feeling its suffocating me. I looked up and there was a massive monster coming out off a crack in the sky. it was white with a pointy nose and a long black cloak with the same hollow whole in its stomach area. wh- what is that? I stumbled to my feet I felt dizzy. i started to move closer to the monster i didn't even know what i was doing it was like i was being controlled but i knew i wasn't being controlled i was moving closer to it completely on instinct. i was in a park with fields of grass and the monster had completely came out from the crack in the sky. it loked down at me slowly and my eyes widened i felt my arms start to shake and i trembled. i had never encountered a monster this huge and i had never thought i would have been in this sought of situation. what was i going to do? i fought one of these monsters before and my whip didn't even faze it and now im up against a muck huger one. i know that i am never going to defeat this unless i can transform and get that sword again like before. but how is that suppose to happen. do not fear lucy. i turned aroud and i was face to face with urahara and a lady with purple hair and a orange top. the lady came forward to me and gave me what looked like a pez dispenser and it had a bunny o top of it. swallow one she told me. i squished the bunnys head down and a green candy came out i picked it up and swallowed it. i felt so dizzy but then as soon as i ate tht candy all that suffocating pressure i felt was instantly lifted. i was in the same black shihakusho as yesterday. purley out of instinct i grabbed the blade from behind my back and ran towards the monster. i charged and swung my sword at it . to shallow i hissed as it kicked me back. i landed on the soft ground with a thump and felt red liquid oozing from my head. damn it. i drew a shaky breath and stumbled up from the ground. i concentrated on my magic power but instead the spiritual like energy i felt from the monster but a bit different was what appeared . i shrugged it off and swung my sword quite arrogantly at the thing. and purpleish energy shot from my hit the creature dead on and he went back through the crack. yess! i grinned ear to ear jumping up and down forgetting that other people were here.

kisuke pov

i tried to supress a chuckle at the sight of lucy jumping up and down from her victory. very impressive but a bit reckless if you ask me yoruichi whispered. yeah she is a funny one. but i suppose we will have to explain everything now i sighed.

 **cliffhanger! keep voting and ill keep cheking. im sorry its short but its really late at the moment :( so im very sorry it wasn't longer. see you on November 1st. bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys im sorry I cant upload my Halloween chapter today for certain reasons :( but ill gladly tell you that the voting has come to a end and** Byakuakya x lucy **has won, a lot off you guys suggested orihime and ichigo getting together in this and ill gladly do just that. I also have another question to ask, do you want yoruichi and urahara getting together? or not. please tell me. im also going on holiday pretty soon. im not sure if I will be able to update or not but I will tell you sooner or later. thanks for reading see you next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**guys first off I would like to say a huge sorry my internet was off for 2 weeks :( so I couldn't update. but here is the Halloween special!**

lucy pov

I did it! I yelled staggering back a bit. I cant believe I deafeated that huge monster, by myself to! I giggled and swayed to the side. what is this feeling? I clutched my chest and my vision got blurry. are they side affects to those weird powers I have been wielding? I fell to the ground with a thump. my hair scattered everywhere and my keychain was next to my fallen sword flat on its side, just like me. I stifled a laugh. I drew a shaky breath and picked my had up to rub my droopy eyes I felt so tired. ill rest for a bit... I murmured and fluttered my eyes closed.

were am I? I awoke in a dusty corner and was laying on wooden, creaky floorboards. I stumbled to my feet and cautiously started moving forward. a flash of light zoomed past me but I ignored it. bang! kyaaaaa! I shrieked zooming past a clown that came out of no were! I felt cold sweat run down my forehead and started to sob. I bit my lip, I shouldn't be crying like a baby just because I got caught of guard. I staggered to a stop and planted my hands firmly across my knees gripping them tightly. I inhaled sharply . hmm?! It felt like someone punching the ground as if- kyaa! I screamed at the top of my lungs. a pale green hand gripped on my right foot tightly pulling me down. im not ready to die yet! I mentally screamed in my head. I kicked the foot off and started running again. I wanted to find a exit to this hell hole! I saw a blinding light in the distance. perfect! I purred as I ran towards it. I couldn't help but put a smile curl on my lips. I then fell down and looked backwards there gripping on two me were a pack of ghosts dressed as pirates. I felt a steamy tear fall down my face and my lip trembled. I couldn't help it. I was a gonner I cant escape now. im never going to be able two. especially at this rate. but I had to fight for my life right now. I tore off the part of the shirt they were gripping and staked it. I was extatic. maybe I was going to exit after all. I was almost there I reached out my hand . as it almost touched the light. I blinked my salty tears away as I picked my trembling hand up to wipe sweat off my forhead. a-almost there I stuttered out. ahhh! Ishrieked as a pale white hand gripped my wrist. I looked up. it cant be! I cried for there in front off me was a vampire. bye cruel world I cried as fresh tears slipped down my tear stained cheeks. I looked down and my vision blurred as I got sucked in a portal.

I opened my eyes and I was at a... fun fair? a white hand fell before my eyes. I trailed it up to a red faced clown. I felt my heart speed up at a alarming rate. I was scared off clowns ever since I was little. I have always despised them they give me the creeps. I slapped the hand away fiercely and took of. I clutched my chest as my whole body tensed. clowns always this affect on me and I absolutely hated it . I skidded to a stop and ran through a sharp corner. aagaha. I heard a groan. I turned my head to the right and wobbling to me was a zombie. I gulped a lump in my throat. I looked at my surroundings and found a stall that had guns to shoot down prizes. perfect. I gripped the gun tightly and started shooting as quick as I could. I didn't even aim. it was a life or death situation who has time for aim? loads of zombies surrounded me .crap! I hissed under my breath. I gritted my teeth as sweat pored down my face. I triple back flipped behind a incoming zombie and yacked another gun. I loaded it and started shooting. I leaned backwards and fell. fudge! I winced out in pain as I fell on my backside. I stumbled up to my feet and began running. a zombie came out off no were and started eating my shoulder. I cried and cried trying to shove it off. it was no use I was infected. I ran off holding my bleeding shoulder and collapsed on the floor, cradling my head in my hands. my vision blacked out as I fell on the pavement. the last thing I remember was being surrounded by zombies.


End file.
